Monkey 01
by Ms.S - -a
Summary: 'di suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukannya, seorang gadis yang tepat, yang akan membawamu lepas dari segala kutukan yang ada padamu. Dan kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan menemukannya'


AUTHOR: Ms.S

MAINCAST:

Eunhyuk Super Junior as Monkey as Lee Hyukjae

Reader(=3=) as Shin Hyunyoung

OTHER CAST: Find by your self -"

GENRE: Romantic

RATING: PG-15

DISCLAIMER: semua cast adalah ciptaan Allah, author tak dapat mengganggu gugat, tapi soal alur cerita beda lagi, author mikir juga. Jadi, diharapkan jangan copas sembarangan! Dan tentunya, Eunhyuk milik author~ jangan lupa itu =3=, disini hanya 'dipinjamkan'.

"monkey?" tanyaku heran. Appa tidak mungkin memberikan seekor monyet untuk hadiah ulang tahunku, bukan? Maksudku, seekor monyet. Hewan berbulu cokelat dengan dua kaki yang digunakannya berjalan dan kedua tangannya untuk menggaruk pantat. Itukah hadiah ulang tahunku kali ini? =="

"kau suka?" appa menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau pasti menyukainya' dan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya, membuatku teramat sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa….sungguh, aku tak mengharapkannya! Kenapa bisa appa berpikir aku akan menyukai monyet peliharaan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku? Dan membiarkan aku memelihara satu?

"mm…ne" jawabku akhirnya dengan 'terpaksa', mencetak senyum lebar pada bibir appa.

"baguslah! Appa tak salah memilihkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu…appasenang sekali" serunya menepuk pundakku keras sekali hingga 'hampir saja' membuatku memuntahkan segerombol usus-ususku yang tak beraturan, dan itu sakit. "dan ini, monyet barumu"

Ia membiarkan genggaman monyet itu berpindah ke tanganku. Membuatku dapat merasakan tangan cokelat berbulu itu menyentuh kulit tangaku dan menimbulkan sensasi geli yang aneh. Aku tak menyukainya.

"_well_, siapa nama bocah ini, appa?" tanyaku 'berusaha' melepaskan genggaman monyet itu dari tanganku. tapi sungguh, sekuat apa kera ini, hingga sulit sekali bagiku untuk melepaskannya? Genggamannya tak dapat lepas =="

"namanya Lee Hyukjae..hehe" kutautkan alisku mendengar namanya. Lee Hyukjae, nama yang terlalu baik untuk seekor monyet kurasa. Seorang manusia pun harus berwajah rupawan untuk menyandang nama itu. Dan diberikan dengan mudah untuk seekor 'kera'? seorang yang memberikan nama itu pastilah amat menyayangi benda ini.

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"begitu kata nenek itu….tapi, yah sudahlah, bukan sesuatu yang perlu diperdebatkan bukan? Ayah harus pergi sekarang. Baik-baik dengan monyet itu, ne?"

Dan dengan 'tanpa berdosa'-nya appa pergi, meninggalkanku bersama Lee Hyukjae cokelat yang tengah menggaruk pantat besarnya itu =_="

_Flashback-_

'_Lepaskan!'_

'_tidak dengan itu, Hyukjae. Kau harus menemukan orang yang tepat. aku tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi daripada ini. Terdapat berbagai macam perjanjian dalam masalahmu itu'_

'_tapi, siapa? Aku bahkan tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Aku sendiri, kau ingat?'_

'_di suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukannya, seorang gadis yang tepat, yang akan membawamu lepas dari segala kutukan yang ada padamu. Dan kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan menemukannya'_

'_bagaimana bi-'_

"_permisi, monyet di sampingmu itu lucu, apakah kau menjualnya?" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya memutus ucapanku, menyita perhatian nenek Park dengan panggilannya. Yang dengan segera mengaktifkan senyum hangat nenek Park padanya. Aku akan dijual._

"_tentu, dengan harga murah" jawab nenek Park mendorong tubuhku mendekati pria itu. Aku dapat mencium bau keringatnya ketika menggendongku. Orang ini, 'kurasa' benar-benar bekerja keras untuk apapun yang dilakukannya, aku dapat merasakan hawa tegas dan berwibawa pada satu sisinya, dan kelembutan di sisi lain. Kurasa, aku akan dapat menyukainya._

"_benarkah? Anak gadisku pasti akan sangat menyukainya" ucap pria itu dengan mata berbinar._

"_anak gadis~?" tanya nenek Park terkejut. Kemudian tersenyum tenang sembari menatap pria itu lembut "kurasa ia amat cantik?"_

"_ne. dia anak yang benar-benar cantik….. seperti ibunya" jawab pria itu menatap menerawang langit biru di atas kepalanya. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas dari gendongannya, setitik air mata tertahan di pelupuk mata itu. Ia hampir menangis._

"_dan kurasa, anak yang cantik itu akan dapat potongan harga untuk seekor monyet ini" ucap nenek Park menghentikan lamunan pria itu. Membuatnya menghapus 'apapun' yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya._

"_jadi, berapa harga yang kau tawarkan untuk monyet ini?"_

"_gratis"_

_MWO? gratis? Aku dijual serendah itu oleh nenek Park? Apa ia benar-benar tak menghargaiku? Apakah aku benar-benar serendah itu? Aku benar-benar tersakiti._

"_dengan syarat, putrimu harus menjaganya dengan sangat baik, tuan" lanjut nenek Park memberikan sekantung permen kapas 'yang amat kuidamkan' pada pria itu._

"_tentu, ia pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik" pria itu mengangguk, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "tapi, kantung apa ini?"_

"_kantung kemarahan Lee Hyukjae"_

"_maaf?"_

"_Berikan itu pada putrimu dan katakan untuk memberikan permen kapas di dalamnya ketika Hyukjae marah" jelas nenek Park mengelus bulu-bulu rambutku ketika aku kembali mendarat di pangkuannya, berusaha mencari kantung lain yang sejenis._

"_oh baiklah. tapi, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya pria itu menaikkan satu alisnya heran._

"_nama monyet itu, aku belum mengatakannya?" tanya nenek Park memukul kepalanya pelan._

"_belum" jawab pria itu mengangkatku pelan, "tapi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah"_

_Pria itu berdehem pelan._

"_baiklah, Hyuk-jae….ayo kita pulang! Terima kasih nenek…umm" ia nampak berpikir keras_

"_Park. Panggil aku nenek Park"_

"_baik nenek Park, terima kasih. Dan Hyukjae, ayo ucapkan salam pada nenek Park" ucap pria itu menarik tanganku untuk membentuk gerakan dadah yang memalukan._

'_pai-pai' bisik nenek Park dengan bibirnya 'dan jangan lupa, gadis itu takdirmu'_

'_Mwo?'_

'_baik-baik ya~~~'_

'_tunggu, apa maksudmu?' pria itu mulai berjalan menjauhi nenek Park 'APA MAKSUDMU NENEK PARK~~~~~?'_

'sreet…sreet'

"tiga, empat, phytagoras? Umm….."

Kuketuk-ketuk kepalaku dengan pulpen, berharap dengan perbuatanku itu dapat membuat otakku berproses dengan cepat. Atau setidaknya dapat menghitung 'sedikit' lebih tepat. Aku benar-benar tak suka keadaan otakku ketika tak dapat memproses rumus matematika seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"lima"

"ne? ah…benar, phytagoras dari tiga dan empat adalah lima….bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" kupukul kepalaku pelan dan mulai mencoret-coret liar buku tugas matematika hijau itu dengan pulpen. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur ada seseorang yang mengingatkanku untuk itu^^.

Tunggu, _seseorang_?

"_annyeong_-" ucap monyet itu memberi gerakan dadah dengan wajah malasnya.

Aku pasti setengah bermimpi karna mengerjakan pr matematika ini, atau setidaknya berhalusinasi. Maksudku, seekor monyet bisa berbicara? Aku pasti sudah gila!

"hei nona, aku menyapamu.." ucap monyet itu menaiki ranjangku, kemudian menyambar satu pisang di meja dan memakannya lahap.

Sungguh aku berharap takkan percaya. Ilusi seperti apapun, aku tak pernah merasakannya senyata ini. Dan ini benar-benar amat menakjubkan. Seekor monyet tengah berbicara langsung padaku dan berperilaku layaknya manusia. Fatamorgana ini terlalu hebat!

"hei, aku hanya mengambil satu. Jangan memandangku seakan aku menghabiskannya, nona" ucap monyet itu menyipitkan matanya menatapku.

"dan kau benar-benar bisa berbicara, kera?"

"_well_, kau dapat melihatnya sendiri, aku tak perlu menjawabnya" jawab monyet itu mengangkat bahunya malas, "dan aku memiliki nama nona, Lee Hyukjae. Jangan memanggilku 'kera'. Itu benar-benar menyesakkan"

Dan kera ini benar-benar bernama Hyukjae. Aku tak mengerti dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Bagaimana potongan-potongan kisah ini begitu nyata hingga membentuk cerita yang saling bersambung? Maksudku, aku sedang berhalusinasi kan?

"hei nona, kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau sedang menikmati ketampananku, heh?" tanya kera itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahku, mengembalikkan kesadaranku untuk menatapnya.

"mengagumi ketampananmu? Kau ini kera. Bagaimana aku bisa mengagumi ketampananmu, monyet?" tanyaku menoel dahi kera itu, hingga 'hampir saja' membuatnya terjengkal.

"sudah kubilang, aku memiliki nama! Panggil aku Hyukjae! Dan sungguh, apa kau benar-benar tak tertarik dengan ketampananku, eoh?" tanya kera itu kesal. Kurasa aku 'sedikit' membuatnya marah. Dan itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

"tidak. Aku hanya tertarik pada manusia"

"aish. Aku manusia, kau tau?" ucapnya melirikku tajam.

"bohong" komentarku singkat. Halusinasiku semakin kacau.

"kau mau aku membuktikannya?" tanyanya mentapku menyeringai. Membuat bulu kudukku 'sepertinya' mulai berdiri akibat tatapannya itu. Dan sebersit pikiranku berkata hal ini tidak benar. Akan ada hal buruk terjadi.

"kau mau apa?"

"membuktikan padamu, kupikir" ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Menampakkan seringai bibirnya semakin melebar. Aku takut. Apa yang akan dilakukan monyet ini?

"jangan aneh-aneh!"

"umm, kau yang memintaku membuktikan?" tidak, wajah monyet itu semakin mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Oh tidak, jangan mengatakan ia akan melakukan itu.

"kau akan meciumku? Jangan lakukan!"

"terlambat….."

Dan ia mulai mengecup lembut bibirku. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku, berciuman dengan seekor monyet. Dan aku merasakan nyaman pada ciuman itu. Ilusi pikiranku telah mencapai puncaknya. Aku gila.

'blush'

Dan sekarang kabut putih menyelimuti seluruh ruangan kamarku, membuat mataku 'bahkan' tak dapat menangkap bayangan Hyukjae sialan itu di mataku. Sepertinya, halusinasi dan mimpiku akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dan aku akan benar-benar lega jika memang apa yang terjadi baru saja adalah sebuah halusinasi. Karna sungguh, ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh seekor monyet, yang benar saja!

"nona, sampai kapan kau akan mengingat-ingat ciumanku? Jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya lagi" dasar monyet sialan! Beraninya dia- eh? Kemana perginya monyet itu? Kenapa tak terlihat? Apakah halusinasiku benar-benar mulai memudar? Tapi suaranya masih terasa nyata bagiku tapi ia-

"hei, aku ada disini…" ucap suara itu menepuk pundakku, menimbulkan sengatan listrik aneh pada tubuhku. Cih, mistis. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!

"ya neo! Eh-siapa kau?"

Seorang namja, seorang namja tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan setelan putih melekat pada tubuhnya. Bukan seekor monyet, maksudku kera atau apapun itu yang telah merebut ciuman pertmaku dengan sialannya berdiri di sana. Kemana perginya monyet itu?

"ya! hanya karna sebuah ciumanku kau bisa lupa ingatan? Apa sebegitu nikmatnya ciumanku?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku Lee Hyukjae…..si tampan penjelmaan dari monyet kecil itu" ucapnya tersenyum bangga, atau lebih tepatnya sombong? Entahlah yang pasti senyumnya menawan. Dan 'sedikit' dari perasaanku amat menyukai senyum lebar itu.

"sedang mengagumi ketampananku, eoh?" ia mulai menyibakkan poninya bangga "bagaimana pendapatmu dengan perubahanku?"

"siluman"

"ne?"

"kau pasti siluman! Pergi kau dari kamarku! Aku sadar sekarang, aku tak sedang berhalusinasi sedari tadi..tapi nyata! Dan kau adalah siluman, yang membuatku berpikir begitu! Pergi kau! Dasar siluman-emmph"

"kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bicara aneh-aneh nona, aku ini bukan siluman" ucapnya membungkam bibirku dengan sbelah tangannya, dan memelukku dengan tangan yang lain. Aku benar-benar tak dapat berkutik.

"emph—lepaskan aku—mph!"

"sshh~ssh~! Tak perlu berontak, aku takkan menyakitimu"

_Kau bisa mempercayai siluman?_ Kurasa tidak! Aku tak bisa mempercayai siluman, aku harus melepaskan diri! Atau aku akan mati?

"jangan berontak, nona…atau-akh!"

Ia-kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan keberadaanku di pelukannya membuatku ikut tergelincir. Dan kau pasti akan dapat menebak kelanjutannya…_well_, kami jatuh. Dan, sialnya aku membentur meja sebelum kami benar-benar mendarat pada lantai yang dingin itu. Yah, sepertinya kemalangan memang selalu menyertaiku. Aku pingsan-dipelukannya.

===================TBC====================

Selalu saya katakan, membuat lebih mudah daripada melanjutkan.

Dan lihat buktinya, saya benar-benar menyelesaikan part 1 ini dalam waktu dua hari! Bayangkan, dua hari! Padahal selama lima bulan ff saya yang lain tertelantarkan =="

Baiklah, ff-ff itu terlantarkan karna saya akan menghadapi ujian. Bisa memahami itu? Ujian! ujian! Huwee~~~~ TOT G.A.L.A.U

Para readers yang baik, sesungguhnya satu doa dari kalian sungguh berarti buat saya, jadi-tolong doakan supaya saya bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan ya~? TOT amiiinn~~~

Dan satu lagi, satu RCL dari 'juga' sangat berarti bagi saya. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ne~?

Okelah, sekarang author mau belajar matematik sama Kyuppa dulu ya~ bubye! :*


End file.
